


Take It Like It Is

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo gets aroused from getting his tattoo touched up and Die gives him a little relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Like It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 25. Belonephilia: Arousal from piercings or needles.  
> Written For: for [](http://jrocknc17.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jrocknc17.livejournal.com/)**jrocknc17** ’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Born Villain” by Marilyn Manson

Kyo leaned back against the black chair, the leather creaking as he adjusted his position. He wore a little smirk on his face as he put his arm out for the artist to get to work on him. He tilted his head a little, watching as his arm was prepped up and then the artist took out his tattoo gun, starting to get that ready as well. The whole concept excited him, watching the woman as she bustled around, getting everything prepared. Finally, she hunched over his arm and started to touch up the area he’d requested she do for him.

His eyes tracked over the gun as the needles began to push ink under his skin. It was erotic, the buzz of it making him feel at home, and the concept itself putting him on edge. But the moment he felt the pleasure of those needles burying themselves inside him over and over, he leaned back hard in the seat, his hips shifting upward a little bit as he tried to breathe through his nose and not get too worked up while he was sitting here.

A soft chuckle from the corner caught his attention and he flicked his gaze over to his lover. Die sat with one leg crossed over the other, watching his progress with a smirk on his face. It was clear his lover found it very amusing that he was getting turned on by the process. He swallowed thickly and then shot Die his best glare, sinking back into his seat and being very careful not to move his arm at all.

Throughout the process, Kyo found himself alternating between feeling so mellow he could have fallen asleep and being so worked up he just wanted to take his dick out and get it all over with. But almost an hour later, his artist relented and quietly mopped the excess ink from his skin. Kyo paid her and quietly removed himself from his chair, brushing past Die and out the door without a word. He could feel his lover following him and he felt like he was on top of the world for having so much control over Die like that.

The ride home drifted by in a sort of haze. At long last, they arrived at his apartment and Kyo let them inside, tossing his keys on the table in the entry way and leaning against the wall, a smirk on his lips and a wicked look in his eyes. Die stepped inside and closed the door, locking it behind them. And in that moment, Kyo took action. He pulled Die toward him, sliding his hand down the other’s arm and placing his hand over his already hard cock. “Tell me how you want it.”

Die’s laugh was like music to Kyo’s ears and the way he grinned at him told him that his lover really did love him. Die leaned in and pressed his lips against Kyo’s mouth, stroking him a little through his pants and then hooking a finger through his belt loop. With one tug, he had the other’s pants around his ankles, Kyo’s loose-fitting pants had been barely hanging on all day. He pulled his underwear down just after, settling on his knees in front of his man and slowly taking his cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head ever so slowly, licking over the head of the other’s cock and then sliding down his shaft, taking as much in as he possibly could. His tongue flicked over the head of Kyo’s cock a few times before he plunged down over him, sucking as hard as he could, then right back up to repeat the process.

For Kyo this was one of the most erotic things Die could have possibly done. Something about Die being willing to do this really got him going and he found that he enjoyed it beyond any reasonable amount. The minutes slipped by as he just felt what Die was doing to him, groaning as he sucked and licked, making him feel utterly and entirely amazing.

By the time he came, it was almost surprising to him. The pleasure had been steady for quite a while, keeping him buzzing on the same level of arousal, and then out of almost nowhere, he suddenly lost it, a sharp cry leaving his lips. A moment later he was filling Die’s mouth with his release, sharing everything with the guitarist.

Die pulled back from him and smirked slightly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then showing the other he had swallowed everything he gave him. He pulled himself up to his feet and kissed Kyo soundly on the mouth before he headed for the kitchen.

Kyo heard the distinct sound of a beer bottle opening and the bottle cap landing in the bin they kept for them. A moment later, Die appeared back in the doorway, sipping at a beer, a pleased look on his face.

Kyo gestured to him and then murmured, “Did you want me to help you out there?”

Die shook his head. “I’m fine, love. All completely worth it with you enjoying it that much.” He smirked and then moved off toward the living room, leaving Kyo shaking his head in the hallway as he fastened up his pants. Sometimes he just didn’t understand how Die went about doing things. But he truly did love the hell out of that man… and he wouldn’t have had anything different even if he could change it. Being with Die was utter perfection.  



End file.
